Spoogly Eyed
This episode is about chapters 3 and 4 of Star Wars: The Crystal Star. If they were a: Oscar Isaac Heath':' Poe Dameron in The Force Awakens. A Star Wars Question: Poe Dameron was a toddler after Return of the Jedi, if someone in the new Alphabet Squadron book were to interact with lil' Poe who would you want it to be? Highlights: * Tonight's Mood "Luke, WTF? chill out dude!" * TFW you remember that Jacen Syndulla exists. * The terrible realization that Australia IS actually Mon Cala. * This episode was sponsored by KNIVES. * Hethrir is not just the worst, but he's actually bad it too. * "I had a parent, I know what (parenting) is like!" Rogue Seven, 23:12 * Hethrir doesn't use the Dark Side of the Force, he uses the DICK SIDE. * Being "Purified" is never good. * Silver Bladed lightsabers are used by those strong in the Dick Side. * Mrs. Coulter =/= Hethrir??? * Drugged by Mister Loins, 'Weird' Al Yankovic, 2021 * Forbidden Reference, 33:00 * Artoo keeps all the receipts. * Luke has never had a brain cell in his entire life but we love him anyway. * Spoogle Maps is capable of reading your navigation directions in over 3 million forms of communication. * Rogue Nine's Dying Laughter at 37:45 * Han learned spreadsheets to impress Leia. * New Patreon pledge level, Revealing Silks Photo Shoot. * A little bitch. * "A long time ago" is 35 Bearimy * Where's Waru? is like Where's Waldo (Wally) for Legends fanboys. * THIS SCENE, but Mando is Purple Threepio and Bill Burr is Han. * DJ Mousedroid is the biggest star on the scene. Responses to Last Episode's Glistener Question: What would you change if you could slightly alter your appearance with the Force? 'Glistener Responses:' *Nick-- Would look like Rian Johnson *Ziro -- Would look like Danny *Sil -- would look like a fish nun to get better deals at the bone market *Dildev -- would project the Perfect Customer Service Smile *Abby -- would look more queer *Yubsie -- constantly look like someone different until there is someone they want to talk to so that they aren't recognized by someone they don't know. *Sara -- would make their hair colorful without the mess of dye. *Oaty-- Long auburn hair to convince people they are "OATTLE". *Ben Warman -- would always look like he is wearing glasses, even when I take glasses off *TomtheFanboy-- would look a little bit taller until people stand next to him... *Dinner -- would constantly alter his height slightly to see if people would notice *Liam -- would change their eye color constantly. Glistening Bodhi goes to: ''' Oaty (Danny), Sil (Saf), Dildev (Ash), Sara (Meg). Glistening Bor Gullet for Abby '''This Week's Glistener Question: Which Spoogle app does a Star Wars character of your choice use the most and what do they use it for? Meg: Finn uses Spoogle Forms to collect information from his pals. Danny: Leia uses Spoogle Maps to try and get Han to navigate more efficiently. Ash: Jyn has google Home but just vents at it. Saf: BB-9E uses Spoogle Play to play music when she enters the room.